Whiskey Lullaby
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: A song fic about Harry and Ginny


1Ok so I know I haven't updated my other stories in awhile but once again this just popped in my head and it won't leave me alone until I get it done with. It's another song fic and I found out that I like reading these. Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Whiskey Lullaby.

Everyone was cheering and crying around him. Lupin and Tonks, Ron and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were all embracing their loved ones. Harry though was happy yet sad. Ginny wasn't there and he wanted to pull her in his arms and hold her. It was because of him that she wasn't there, she was at home. **(Ha! Did you think I had killed her?) **She was safe, and for that he was happy. He hadn't seen her in over three years. But it didn't matter now, it was over.

They had won.

Harry apparated to Fred and George's flat where Ginny was living. They had promised each other that when the war was over they would get married and start a family. And he couldn't wait. When he apparated into the living room he wished he hadn't because there on the couch was Ginny on top of Dean in a half naked snogged session. They looked up when they heard his apparation pop.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. Harry didn't say anything he was speechless, instead he just apparated away.

_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget_

But he couldn't forget. He had loved her. He still loved her. She didn't wait for him. Now he wished Voldemort had killed him. What was the reason to live anymore. He grew distant from everyone. Ron and Hermione tried to help him but they were trying to move on with their own lives as well, and most of the time Harry didn't want help anyway. He began to walk around like Mad-eye Moody. Carrying a flask around wherever he went. He would drink around the clock and Ron and Hermione were devastated. They could find a way to get him to stop.

_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time_

_but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_until the night_

On night Ron and Hermione went to Harry's flat to stay with him. They were going to try and keep him from drinking himself to sleep like normal. Even if that meant stay up with him all night and fighting with him. Ron unlocked the door and they went in. Hermione waved her wand and the lights came on.

"Harry." Ron called. There was no answer.

"I hope he didn't go to a bar or something." Hermione said nervously.

They walked towards his bedroom and Hermione opened the door. When she did she let out a huge gasp.

"What?" Ron who couldn't see because he was behind her asked. Hermione stepped out of the way and Ron saw his best friend lying on the bed, face in the pillow and blood seeping over it. In one hand he clutched a gun and the other a whiskey bottle and a piece of paper. Hermione checked for a pulse but had no luck.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said 'I'll love her till I die'_

_Then we buried him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La La La La La La La..._

The service was small, the buried him under the willow at Hogwarts. He had so many memories there. Ginny stood about a hundred feet away from the service wearing a long black cloak over her head. Everyone hated her for what she did to Harry. The Daily Prophet printed an article stating that Harry had killed himself because of her. She knew it was true too. She was so sorry. That was a one time thing and with she had blown her whole future. Not only her future but Harry's. Slowly over the next year, she too began to drink. It started with a small shot of whiskey before bed to help her sleep and became much more, very quickly. She drank at all hours of the day. Hiding bottles of Whiskey in her closet, her sofa. Anywhere so that when noone was around she would sneak a drink. Then she began going through tins and tins of mints and bottles of mouth wash to hide the smell on her breath. Her mother began to notice her becoming even more distant. Her mother was the only one who cared about her anymore, after what she did to Harry.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night..._

She had moved back to the Burrow. Her brothers had kicked her out. One night Mrs. Weasley called her down for dinner. Her least favorite time because any other family memberthat would be there would not speak to her because they hated her. After a while Ginny didn't come down so Mrs. Weasley went up to her room to get her herself. When she opened the door she screamed. There lying on her bed, face down was Ginny. There was blood everywhere, and in one hand was a pistol and the other was a picture and a bottle of whiskey.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory._

_Life is short but this time it was bigger _

_than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow _

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La La La La La La La_

Somehow Mrs. Weasley got the whole family to attend her funeral and as everyone stared at the two graves, one old and one new, they felt sad that neither one got a chance to live because of a force stronger than them. And as they stared it was unspoken that they all heard the Whiskey Lullaby.

_La La La La La La La..._


End file.
